


If I Were The Red And You Were The Blue

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Construction worker Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Through everything-good or bad-Mickey has always been there for Ian to lean on.Loosely based on "Fade Into You" from the show "Nashville"





	If I Were The Red And You Were The Blue

  _If the day made me heavy and gravity won_

_If I was the red and you were the blue_

_I could just fade into you_

* * *

There were days when being an EMT left Ian mentally and physically exhausted by the time he made it home to Mickey. "Mick?" Ian called once he entered the apartment, yawning as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Balcony." Mickey called back, easily audible in the silent apartment through the open balcony door. Ian slowly walked out onto the balcony, finding Mickey in a lounge chair Fiona got them as a house warming gift with his legs spread and a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey." Ian whispered, setting himself between Mickey's legs with his back against the older man's chest. "How was work?"

"Asshole almost dropped a fuckin' cinder block on my head. Other than that it was fine. What about you?" Mickey asked, wrapping his free arm around Ian's waist and passing him the lit cigarette.

"Patient died in the rig, today." Ian said, feeling the emotional exhaustion kicking in, again. "Couldn't fuckin' save him."

"Hey, I know you; you did everything you could. Some shit's just outta our control." Mickey soothed, rubbing his hand over Ian's abdomen. "Wanna go order some pizza?"

"Can we just stay here for a little bit?" Ian asked, basking in the warmth of Mickey's arms around him.

"Yeah, baby." Mickey whispered, holding onto Ian as they shared the rest of their cigarette in comfortable silence.

* * *

_If you were a window and I was the rain_

_I’d pour myself out and wash off the pain_

_I’d fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

_Then I’d just fade into you_

* * *

"Hasn't moved all day." Fiona sighed as Mickey walked into the apartment on the fourth day of Ian's depression-unable to take off any more work-with a haunted expression. "New meds ain't helpin'."

"Just takes a few days." Mickey new this after years of trial and error; he made it through his day by repeating it like a mantra. "Thanks for stayin' with him, Fi; if I coulda got some more time off I never would've left."

"It's not a problem. Go be with your man and call if you need anything." Fiona hugged Mickey tightly, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. "Love you, Mick."

"Love you, too." And how the fuck had he grown to love all of the Gallaghers, not just his? He walked slowly into the bedroom, worried Ian wouldn't want him in there. "Ian?"

"Mick?" Ian rolled over-which seemed to require a lot of energy-and stared at his boyfriend with tear-filled eyes.

"Hey, baby." Mickey whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How're you feelin'?"

"Missed you." Ian rasped, leaning into Mickey's touch as he cupped Ian's cheek.

"Sorry. I had to go back to work. You wanna try to eat somethin'?" Mickey asked quietly, honestly just glad Ian had even rolled over or that he was talking to him.

"Maybe later. Can you just hold me for a minute?" Ian asked as if he thought Mickey would tell him no.

"Sure, baby." Mickey replied, laying down and wrapping Ian in his arms.

* * *

_In your heart, in your head,_

_in your arms, in your bed,_

_under your skin_

_Til there’s no way to know_

_where you end and where I begin_

* * *

Ian was in Heaven. Mickey was underneath him, gripping his shoulders as Ian slowly thrusted into him, both men drenched in sweat and their lips connected in an uncoordinated kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything. "I love you." Ian moaned against Mickey's lips, eyes locked on the beautiful blue eyes in front of him.

"Love you, too, baby." Mickey moaned, digging his nails into Ian's skin, meeting Ian's thrusts as he moved to bite into Ian's shoulder.

"Wanna hear you, baby." Ian moaned, angling his hip just right, turning Mickey into a moaning mess. Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey's leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts until Mickey was coming on Ian's fist and both of their stomachs, tightening around Ian until it was too much and he reached his own orgasm.

"Fuck." Mickey panted, watching Ian through hooded eyes as the redhead cleaned them both up and laid back down, resting completely on top of Mickey. "You comfortable?" Mickey joked, looking down at Ian as he wrapped his long arms around the brunette man.

"Be more comfortable if my boyfriend would do his fuckin' job and hold me." Ian shot back, leaning up just enough to kiss Mickey's full lips softly. Mickey chuckled lightly, wrapping his own muscular arms around Ian's waist.

"Better?" Mickey asked, getting more comfortable against the pillows.

"Much." Ian yawned, burying his face in Mickey's neck. "Night, Mick."

"Night, baby." Mickey yawned before falling asleep to Ian's soft breathing.

* * *

  _Til the lights flickered out,_

_we dance with the moon_

_Then I’d just fade into you_

* * *

Of course the power would go out the night Ian wakes up from a fucking nightmare. Mickey woke up to the sound of Ian sobbing in the bed beside him and a storm raging outside. "Talk to me, Ian." Mickey whispered, moving to sit in front of Ian on the bed, taking Ian's face in his hands.

"Y-you got sick of m-me and you left." Ian sobbed, staring into Mickey's bright blue eyes.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Ian." Mickey promised, caressing Ian's cheek. "Wanna go watch a movie or somethin' until you're ready to go back to bed?"

"Yeah, okay." Ian agreed, standing up and following Mickey into the living room. Mickey hit "play" on the menu of the movie they had watched earlier and curled up on the couch with Ian to comfort his boyfriend and enjoy the movie. That was the plan until the fucking power went out halfway through the fucking movie.

"Motherfucker. I'll get some candles." Mickey sighed, standing up to find the candles they kept under the kitchen sink.

"Be back in a minute." Ian muttered as he walked towards their bedroom-to get a blanket, Mickey assumed-in the dark.

"Got some fuckin'-" Mickey walked back into the living room with two lit candles, only to see Ian smiling softly at him with his phone in hand. "What's up?" Ian fiddled with his phone for a few seconds until soft music filled they room.

"Dance with me?" Ian asked, extending a hand towards his boyfriend. Mickey chuckled, setting the candles on the coffee table and accepting Ian's hand.

"This is fuckin' stupid." Mickey laughed as he and Ian swayed around their living room, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Shut the fuck up and let me be romantic." Ian joked, leaning in to whisper directly in Mickey's ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mickey asked, laughing slightly as Ian spun them around.

"For always bein' there for me." Ian said seriously, tightening his arms around Mickey. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Don't gotta thank me; we take care of each other." Mickey whispered, resting his head on Ian's chest as they continued to sway.

"Always will, baby." Ian promised, enjoying the simple moment with his boyfriend as they held each other in the candle light.

* * *

  _I wanna breathe out_

_When you breathe in, then,_

_I wanna fade into you_

* * *

There were some nights Ian would lay awake, watching Mickey as the older man slept and trying to match his breathing up with Mickey's. He thought it was fucking stupid of himself, but Ian couldn't quite stop feeling the need to watch over his boyfriend-his protector-as he slept peacefully and soundly, curled up in the bed they shared in their apartment. "Just gonna watch me all night?" Mickey mumbled, extending his arm towards Ian.

"Like watchin' you sleep; you're less of an asshole when you're asleep." Ian joked, moving closer to Mickey and wrapping himself around the smaller man's body. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Jus' got cold." Mickey yawned. "Go to sleep, baby; promise I'll try not to be an asshole in the morning."

"I'll hold you to that. Love you." Ian whispered, laying his head on Mickey's chest, listening to his slow breaths and heartbeat.

"Love you, too." Mickey slurred, wrapping an arm around Ian as he fell back asleep. Ian loved this man, and-in that moment-swore he'd do anything to stay right here, with him, exactly as they are, now; completely unable to tell where one of them ends and the other begins.

* * *

  _And I just fade into you_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any song recommendations leave them in the comments. Much love!


End file.
